Last Run
by PhrR057Y
Summary: This is a William GibsonNeil Stephenson inspired story. Its about 3 hackers who try to make a better life for themselves.


Its funny death. Not that I should be one to laugh because I was the most scared out of the three of us. In a way I don't know how I thought we could get away with it. In a way I think some of us hoped we would go out like this. With only our handles known in the news and on bulletin board systems. Being famous without actually being famous. Fame or not though we were going to die. Our last thoughts being saved into this fucking computer that is doing it to us. Our own computer. I wonder what the others are thinking right now. Wishing they could have changed something? Trying to think of away out? Or are they trying to put peace to their dying bodies? Who knows? I see it coming now. A light blinding my eyes. The pain on my temples has subsided. My neck has stopped having spasms. My chest doesn't fell like it is going to explode. My eyes though they hurt like hell. I can't see anymore. I guess I am going to die..  
  
------------------------------------------Two Weeks Before------------------ ------------------------  
  
"Phrosty!' a female voice screamed  
  
"Eah" grunted the asleep man. His head on a black box that slanted down in front that revealed numerous switches. Above each switch was a red and green light. Above the lights is a thin slip of paper which had a number or a name that signified a voltage or frequency value or a function of the computer console. Each thin slip of paper was laminated on the black surface of the black box. The back of the black box had several different shapes for different types of plugs and connections. Most of which were for different kind of network hook ups. On the right side of the box a somewhat thick black cord came out that separated into nine smaller cords that ended with a hollow metal peace the shape of all your fingers and one thumb. The top of a box had a sticker that said "Phrosty's domain" in letters shaped out of ice with a black background. Under the sticker was a place to plug in the trods that attach to your head and neck. On the left side of the box is a two inch long and half an inch thick flat black extension that was attached to the box by a small bendable cord and a hinge that allowed it to be folded up on the side of the box. On the extension there was one button and two flat lights. One green one red. The button turned the extension on and off. The green light meant working when starting up and when flashing it meant it had a wireless connection. If it was red when starting up something was broken or not working if it went red after start up it meant you were disconnected or there are not wireless connections or networks you can connect to.  
  
"Phrosty wake up!" said the voice again. "Whattttt?" the man said extending emphasis on the t for some reason. "You fell asleep on your console again" she put her hand on his shoulder, "You should really go to your room and get some sleep" "Yea yea" said the man "can I ask a question?" She rolled her eyes "Yea what is it?" The man sat up in and leaned back on his chair which creaked a little against his weight. "Why the hell do you always call me Phrosty? I mean I don't go around calling you Corrupt all the time" he said now sitting up straight in his chair gathering all the things together on his console. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "Don't know just got used to calling you Phrosty instead of John. Why do you spell Frosty with a Ph? And besides you can't even pronounce my name you always make little short cuts like Cat or Kathy. My name doesn't even start with a c or a k it just sounds that way" She said now her hands now to her side. She turned her head toward a small table with a small rusted green box near the edge of the table at sight of the box she started to walk to it. "Ok ok. You know even after three years here you still didn't make an accent for yourself." He always joked with her about her accent. He could never place where it was from. All he knew it wasn't from anywhere around here. She quickly turned around and hit him in the arm without any warning. Her usual way reacting whenever he made fun of her accent. She then proceeded to the green box which she picked it up. "Where is SYN by the way?" John turned his head to look at Kathy. "He went home while you were sleeping" She opened up her black defcon bag and carefully placed the green rusted box in her bag and closed it. She put the bag to her side and allowed the strap for the bay to go across her chest. "Then why are you still here?" John said as he turned his head to look at Kathy. Kathy turned around and said, "I wasn't I forgot my modem adapter here. I black boxed your lock so I could get in." "Very nice. Now I have to replace my electronic locks so they can't be boxed like that." "Don't bug yourself about it" "Oh and whys that?" "Because I am the only one that can do it" "And that is supposed to make me feel better?" Kathy closed her eyes trying to think of what to say but images of her horrifying past haunted her mind causing a painful sensation in her throat. John realizing the effect his words had on her said quickly wished he hasn't said it. "Sorry" he said searching for words "I guess you're right that it is good that only one person can get into my apartment" The mood of the girl didn't change and she remained silent as she unhooked a blue object from the back of her ear. A neural com pack. Commonly known as an ncp. It can be best described as a modern day cell phone although it is much more than just a voice communications device. John got up and unhooked all the wires from the back of the black box. He next flipped each switch He and walked to his room when he got to rusted metal door frame he made to split the 20-by-30 storage space. Because of over population these kinds of storages spaces where used as homes for the majority of people and their families. He turned around in the door way. "You going to be here tomorrow?" "Yea maybe" she said it in a thick weird accent that came out in a somewhat sorrowful tone. Had John not know her for some time he wouldn't be able to understand what she was saying. She walked toward the door opened it left closing it behind her a silent chirp says that the auto lock had successfully locked the door. Phrosty then turned around and went back to his room he took the console and wrapped the power cord around it. It was then next followed by the metal finger tips. He place the console in a small safe he made in the floor. It was hard as hell to make the safe cutting all that concrete but it was worth it. His console fit comfortably. It was rested in the corner of the safe surrounded by about twenty thin flat box shaped glass pieces that had small triangular cuts in the sides to give the appearance of two wings on each side.  
  
He picked up one disk and examined it. In the middle of the disk was a clear digital readout that had the name of the disk printed in black letters. It was the only thing besides the battery that was seen on the crystal clear surface of the disk. The disk he picked up was labeled DS01 short for Dossier 01. The disk could hold about half a terabyte of information but no one ever filled the whole thing up. He had about one hundred more of these disks scattered around his "apartment". Most of them dossiers on people he worked with. The ones he worked with that were born before the collapse of the last government to rise out of the anarchy of modern earth. John was only 16 but in this world that is middle age. Of course if you are rich 71 is middle aged but greedy pharmaceutical companies and hospitals only work for a price and not for the good of the fellow man. The disks in his safe where either important dossiers or things that he could get killed for. This dossier was the first one he hacked from the ULU(United Labor Union) before its collapse. The dossier was of Kathy. It had the date of birth, parents names, relatives, and cred lines in the first page. It had videos from her infancy and child hood. The pictures of her parents murder scene. And the sentence Kathy served for it. Kathy's parents were ex-drug addicts who wanted to make enough money to become drug lords. When Kathy was age 9 they made her a puppet. A puppet is a prostitute who when sleeps works. What happens is a device is planted in the head of the person. When they sleep the "puppet masters" turn on the device and tell the "puppet" to do what the "puppet master" tells them to do. Usually it was sexual acts but it could also be murder and crime. 


End file.
